Mysteries of the Heart
by ravenwings52
Summary: Little boy, don't you feel so alone? Trying to grasp on to something you can't hold. One-shots of the various relationships between the characters. Pairings include: ShinichixRan, KaitoxAoko, HeijixKazuha, and AixConan. Number Five: Shinichi finally comes home.
1. Chapter 1

_Little boy,_

_don't you feel so alone?_

_Trying_

_to grasp on to something you can't hold?_

_Always _

_sacrificing to protect the one you love _

_{even though_

_she won't ever look back_

_and see it's you}_

He could hear her, all the way from the living room. He lay there in the dark for a few minutes, hoping that kami-sama would have mercy on him and that she would stop crying, but her muffled sobs just grew louder. He gritted his teeth and got up, though he wasn't sure what he could do. (nothing, he whispered to himself, absolutely nothing.)

Conan padded his way through the hall, a dim light coming from her room. He stifled a yawn, glasses in hand, before continuing. Her door was opened just a crack, and he peeked in.

Ran was inside, hunched over on the floor. She was holding her phone, and- as far as he could tell- reading something on her phone. Tears spilled down her cheeks, dripping onto the screen, and she would wipe them away whenever she could. He slid his glasses on, and craned his neck. She wasn't- she couldn't- (yes, his subconscious said. she's rereading every single email you've sent her.)

He screwed his eyes shut, hands shaking even when he made them fists. He had to get back to his own body soon. He had to-!

Conan sank down to his knees, wishing that Ran would realize she had never been alone.

_Little girl,_

_don't you feel so tired?_

_Trying_

_to hold on to a promise from a liar?_

_Always _

_sacrificing to wait for the one you love_

_{even though _

_he won't ever come back_

_and return to you}_

Ran hadn't been able to fall asleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would keep on thinking and wondering and wishing for him. Finally, her uneasiness overcame her, and she fumbled for her phone.

She went through her contacts list before finding the one she missed the most: Kudo Shinichi. She pressed the mail button, losing herself in the familiar words.

I'm on an important case. I'll be back soon as this is over.

Something else has come up. I'll be back after that.

I have to solve a murder.

There's another mystery.

Again

and again

and again.

No, "I miss you" or "I wish you were with me," just, "I'll come back after this."

She was losing faith.

And yet, she couldn't give it up. She kept on holding on. Because on those rare occasions when he was there, when she heard his voice, it was all over for her. She would fall right back into the promises, into the love, into the lies.

Tears began to blur her vision, and she let it. As long as Shinichi didn't see her cry, she would be fine.

The night was so quiet, and her room felt so empty, and her heart ached so much. She cried in the dark alone, wishing for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

_Idiot boy,_

_do you think that I'm dumb?_

_Do you think I can't see_

_all the masks you put on?_

_I know why_

_you smile when you lie_

_'Cause your poker face_

_never__ reaches your eyes._

She had known it. She had known it, but after she saw it she believed it. One brief glimpse of Kaitou Kid's face, and it all fit together.

Did he recognize her, see her in the crowd? How many times had he met her eyes before?

He didn't act like anything had happened. Still he kept the stupid poker face on, talking loudly about the Phantom Thief's latest heist the next day.

She stayed in her seat, watching his hands move animatedly (slender magician's hands) and the hair that would never stay out of his face (covered by a top hat). She snuck peeks at his clear blue eyes (made more alluring by a monocle) and his infuriating smirk (another disguise).

She hated it.

Why didn't he tell her? He knew her well enough to know that she would keep his secret. And she knew him well enough to know that he had a good reason.

It made her feel like he was distancing himself from her, always keeping a mask between them.

A liar mask.

_Idiot girl,_

_I can tell that you know,_

_who I was, who I am,_

_who I'll be tomorrow._

_I know why_

_you don't want to ask_

_but let me play this game_

_and keep my liar mask._

Kaito watched Aoko carefully from the corner of his eye. She was looking at him intently, even more so than the other night.

He had slipped up; made a mistake. She had seen his face in the split second it took for him to turn around.

But a magician has to keep his poker face, so he just smiled and avoided her questions.

She could see right through it all. She knew him too well; knew all his tricks. But she didn't tell anyone. He knew she wouldn't.

She didn't confront him directly, either. He knew she was waiting for him to bring it up.

She knew he wouldn't.

He never regretted taking up his father's role, but at times like this, he wished he could stop putting on a show. He couldn't afford to take off his facade, not even for a second. But if he didn't, he knew he would forget what was underneath it all.

He had to choose.

So he kept his liar mask.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll speak empty words,_

_things I don't mean,_

_in order to keep_

_how I feel unseen._

_I'll laugh hollowly,_

_pretend I don't care,_

_to keep myself_

_from standing on thin air._

_But you should know_

_with that truth-seeking mind_

_that what I say_

_isn't how I feel inside._

_I reach for your hand_

_but she's holding it,_

_I pick up my heart_

_but the pieces won't fit._

"Oi, Haibara," Conan said. "What're we going to do if you can't find a cure?"

Ai turned to look at him. She was in the middle of developing a new experimental cure, one that would hopefully last at least a week. He was lying on the couch, arm covering his eyes, and he seemed so tired.

It was starting to get to him, she knew. He had told her about Ran crying the other night. She didn't say anything.

She picked up the pill with one hand, and filled a glass with water with the other. What if this one didn't work, or the next?

Ai had considered it before. Would it be so awful? She had friends now, and people who loved her. She had Professor Agasa, and the Detective Boys, and Kudo-kun. She had a home, somewhere she could be safe, a place to return to. Sometimes she even thought that staying this way forever would be ideal.

Maybe then Conan could move on, maybe he could forget about Ran, maybe, maybe, maybe...

She realized that the water was starting to spill over the rim, so she turned off the tap and turned back to the detective.

He was sitting up now, and she handed him the pill and water.

"Do you really not have enough faith in me? Of course I'll find a cure."

Something completely out of character for her to say, but he wasn't exactly acting normal himself.

He grinned, and swallowed.

A minute later, she was alone, as Shinichi looked for Ran.


	4. Chapter 4

_A mystery of the heart is too hard to solve _

_you say over and over again_

_We lie, we die, we murder for love_

_you say over and over again_

_You raise my hopes and then you break them_

_You say they're truths but still you fake them_

_I try to say what's in my heart_

_but by then you're gone_

He had done it again.

(Hey Kazuha, I wanna ask you somethin')

She had gotten her hopes up.

(What?)

He had glanced towards Ran and Shinichi, the latter who had returned for a short visit just yesterday.

(Not here. How 'bout we go outside?)

She was sure that all her blood had rushed right to her cheeks. She let him lead her out to the backyard of the Kudo mansion.

(So? What'd ya wanna talk about?)

He had started fidgeting a bit. (definitely a good sign, she thought.)

(Ah...)

She was so ready for a confession.

(What, Heiji?)

More fidgeting, before he looked her in the eye. Her heart skipped a beat.

(D'ya like Kudo?)

Her mind had blanked out for a second, before she whopped the idiot on the head.

(No way, you Detective Freak!)

She had been that close to confessing herself, but Ran called them back in. Heiji had merely scratched the back of his head and laughed.

(Ah, good. Besides, I think Kudo's already got a thing for Ran-san.)

He was such an idiot.

(Hey, Kazuha, you cryin'?)

(No. Shut up, Heiji.)

_A mystery of the heart is too hard to solve _

_I say over and over again_

_We lie, we die, we murder for love_

_I say over and over again_

_I take the hit, you just feel guilty_

_I say it once, but still you ask me_

_I try to show what's in my heart_

_but by then you're done_

Kudo was back to normal again. Heiji was glad to see his friend relax for a bit, even if it was only for a few days.

What he wasn't happy about was the way Kazuha kept on sneaking glances at Shinichi and Ran. He knew it was totally illogical, but the thought kept on nagging at him. She couldn't like Kudo, right? 'Cause Shinichi obviously liked Ran. (besides, she's supposed to like me, his traitorous mind whispered.)

So he had acted on an impulse, dragging her outside,

(So? What'd ya wanna talk about?)

He had felt fairly uncomfortable, realizing that asking the girl he liked if she liked his best friend was a little weird. But he didn't have anything else to say, (you could confess, he thought, before squashing that idea) so he just said what he had initially planned to.

(D'ya like Kudo?)

Her reaction wasn't unexpected, but a good deal more violent than hoped.

(he should've just confessed. said that he was jealous of Kudo or somethin. girls liked that kinda stuff, right?)

And he would've, except Ran called them in for lunch. Kazuha wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

(Hey, Kazuha, you cryin'?)

(No. Shut up, Heiji.)

(Because if you are, I'll wipe 'em away.)

He didn't say the last bit, though.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back, I'm here,_

_I've returned just as I've promised_

_Please dry your tears_

_This time it's not a visit_

Shinichi Kudo smiled as he walked through the familiar streets. Not much had changed since he had last been here; he just hoped the people hadn't either.

For the last four years, the detective had been in America for college. After getting a master's degree in Criminal Justice, he had finally returned to Japan. Inspector Megure had already offered him a job in the police department, but he had declined, opting to work as a private detective instead.

He walked past Professor Agasa's house, deciding that he would visit him later. For now, he had somebody more important to meet.

_Look at me now_

_This time I'm not lying_

_I won't allow_

_those tears that you're crying_

As he got closer to his destination, Ahinichi broke into a run, and after a few minutes he found himself standing in front of the Mouri Detective Agency.

The sign was a little worn, and the windows a bit dusty, but other than that nothing had really changed. He stood in front of the door for a minute, catching his breath, before knocking twice. There was a distinct sound of feet pattering down the stairs, and then the door opened.

_Fall into my arms_

_I will keep you from all harm_

_Entrust your heart to me_

_I want you to be happy_

His heart skipped a beat as Ran smiled widely. She gave a disbelieving laugh, before flinging her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as well, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax in her embrace.

He was home.

Now there wouldn't be any more secrets, any more hiding. No longer would he put it off. Now, he could fulfill every promise he had ever made.

_I'm home again_

_This time I'll stay forever_

_It's not like then_

_This time it'll be better_

He let himself indulge in his delusions, before pulling back and smiling widely. He took a deep breath before pushing his glasses up a bit.

"I'm back, Ran-neechan."

She smiled back at him, her next few words yanking him back down to reality:

"Welcome home, Conan-kun!"


End file.
